I'm Dreaming of a Blue Christmas
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: Luigi has secrets that he's kept hidden from everyone! Flashbacks! *complete*
1. Memories

Luigi walked to his mailbox one dreary afternoon. His back ached after a long and tedious day. It had been a trying day attempting to unclog his neighbor's kiwi green toilet. He just couldn't imagine how a two year old could flush the entire contents of his mother's make-up kit in the toilet without anyone noticing! Thinking back, he shuddered at having to witness the woman without make-up. Next time it was Mario's turn.

He sighed sadly as he opened his rusty mailbox and saw he had only one letter and too many bills and late notices. He could remember a time when his mailbox was overflowing with sweet correspondence from all of his friends. _What went wrong?_ He thought bitterly.

After he ripped up his bills angrily, he marched inside and threw the letter on the table, assuming the mailman had delivered it to the wrong address. He marched into the kitchen to fix his supper only to find that his ice cream had melted because his fridge had decided to stop working during the course of the day.

Repeatedly his mind wandered over to the letter. Finally, curiosity got the best of him and he ran to the table and snatched up the letter. Excited for the first time in ages, he tore it open.

"Congratulations!" screamed at him from the paper as he began to read it. _I won a prize? Surely this must be a mistake_, he thought, shocked any good could happen after all he'd been through the past few years.

He followed the instructions to claim his prize allowing it to bring him to a broken-down mansion. _This is my prize?_ He thought as he approached the house, _I_ _don't have time for real estate._ Suddenly, a little man, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, walked up to him.

"You must be Luigi, the winner of the contest." The man spoke in such a strange and sinister tone that Luigi couldn't help but be freaked out by this bald, bespectackled man. He longed to run, but pride, curiosity, and fear kept him planted in place. The bald nerd-like dude tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Luigi's answer.

Assuming Luigi was deaf, the man began to sign rapidly and rather fluently for someone who didn't know sign language. Luigi was finally able to tear his eyes away from the mansion that was now starting to bring back those awful memories. He stared wide-eyed at the nerd-like psychotic dude who was signing away rapidly unable to comprehend what this nutcase was trying to say.

The nutcase, unaware that Luigi once knew this mansion well, finally explained the situation of the haunted abode (in English). Luigi finally decided to enter the mansion despite the nerd-like dude's protests and his own gut instinct to flee and forget this whole situation. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he felt a flashback coming on.

~~~~DOOTDOootdoot~~~~Flashback~~~dootdoOTDOOT! Do...do!

A blond woman enters the room, her hair flouncing as she runs to greet her lover. The sunshine streams in from the window, hitting her hair, and making her hair glimmer as if she's an angel. Her lover looks lovingly into her eyes as they embrace. He pulls away and begins to sing a soothing, Italian opera. Though his voice isn't exactly on key, she smiles lovingly as she collapses onto the couch, happily. "Christmas is almost here," she says in that familiar, bubbly voice he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

~~~~~DO! Do! DOOTDOotdoot~~~End Flashback~~~~Doot dootdodododooot~~~~

Reality gripped him, as he realized he'd been stumbling blindly throughout the house. He blinked, wondering when he'd left the foyer and how he'd gotten to where he was currently standing.

How'd he manage to maneuver through the house so easily? The little nutcase thought to himself, after he'd followed Luigi around.

~~~~* Well, that's it for now; let us know what you all think! *~~~~~

~~~Review~~~


	2. The Proposal

Thanks for the review GG! My cousin and I are writing this together, and I get the feeling we have no idea what we're doing! Anyway, on with the next chapter!

The Proposal

The little bald dude started to make a racket with some new fangled machinery, which caused Luigi to clench his fists in annoyance. _Now what is this wacko up to?_ The annoying little man reminded him of when he was younger and Mario used to give him wedgies. He spun around, ready to yell at the annoying little man only to be pulled forward by a great suction.

Luigi started to grab frantically at things, trying to fight the force. In his panic he grabbed a wall panel, which slid open to reveal a secret room. The old man turned off his machinery realizing that Luigi wouldn't fit in his contraption.

Luigi stared into the room in wide eyed wonder as the memories came back to him in full force. He stared mesmerized at the portrait that hung on the wall.

~~~~~~~DOOTdootdootdo...FLASHBACK...doootdootDOOT~~~~~~~~~~~

Luigi handed his lover an oddly shaped gift, praying she'd like it. She tore the gift open in her excitement. In awe she pulls out the one thing every girl wishes for.......an engagement plunger. "Could this be," she gasps. He looks into her mildew colored eyes and she knows it's real. She flings her arms around him and gives him a sloppy, wet kiss, which he returns. After turning blue from lack of oxygen, they finally break the embrace.

They ran into the parlor room, anxious to tell her family the good news. The whole family except the father rejoices in the news. The father disliked the idea of his youngest daughter marrying the hired help. However, the family's joy was short lived.

~~~~~~dootdootDOOT...END FLASHBACK...DOOTDoootdoot~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man reaches out to Luigi, and Luigi, forgetting the old man was there jumped and clung to the light fixture. Luigi sighed in relief, realizing it was just the old man, and climbed down from the fixture, blushing slightly due to his embarrassing reaction.

"I know why this place is so familiar," Luigi spoke softly to himself, but the professor heard him and looked at Luigi inquisitively. Luigi sighed and began to explain what had taken place in this mansion so many years ago.

This was the story told to the old man:

Luigi and his finance exited the store as they finished their Christmas shopping. The short, familiar looking Santa reached out to them, ringing his bell expectantly. Enraging Santa, they walked by with their noses stuck up in the air. The volunteer Santa stared after them, feeling anger and want of revenge overcoming him. Luigi and his soon-to-be bride walked home, unaware to their stalking Santa. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Santa's Revenge up next!


	3. Santa's Revenge

~Santa's Revenge~

"Don't stop!" the old man implored Luigi. Luigi took a deep breath and continued on with his sad saga.

Luigi and his fiancée finally returned home. He kissed her good night and left, giving her one fast backward glance. He knew he'd be back with her tomorrow, but little did he know, tomorrow would never come. A revenge filled fat man in a red suit lurked in the corner.

The demented Santa watched as Luigi disappeared from sight. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He scouted out the mansion until he found an unlocked window and crawled in, unnoticed. He smiled maliciously as he slipped into one of the many closets in the house. Once in the closet he went over his plan mentally, and waited until he was sure everyone in the house was in a deep sleep.

He crept out of the closet preparing to do his dastardly deed. He tiptoed past the blinking Christmas tree. He stared mesmerized by the blinking lights as an idea slowly dawned on him. He quietly yanked the lights off the tree, making very little noise in the process. A heartless giggle escaped his lips as he clutched the lights in his hand. His grip tightened around the lights as he approached the maid's quarters. He entered her room and in seconds strangled her with the lights, crushing her windpipe. He stealthily snuck out of the room and continued committing his heinous crime, killing all the occupants in the house.

Luigi took in a deep breath as he continued his story.

He went to the house the next day to plan the engagement party. He found the door unlocked and found it rather peculiar. An uneasy feeling crept over Luigi as he walked from room to room seeing the family of his lover slain. Suspicion turned to sorrow as he ventured in to the room of his beloved and saw her lying there, cold and stiff on her bed.

"I cannot continue," he muttered to the stunned professor.

Little did Luigi know was that as he was telling his story, a very close relative had snuck into the broken-down mansion. Sensing someone there, Luigi whirled around only to witness the professor being knocked unconscious. No sooner did the professor fall to the floor, did blackness overcome him as well.

Minutes later, Luigi regained his senses only to find that he and the professor were tied together with Christmas lights. How ironic for our hero that these symbols of holiday merriment would cause so much grief.

Luigi realized he was about to come face-to-face with his lover's killer. His eyes bugged out when he saw his..._brother_. "How could the man I've lived with all this time have committed such a horrible, heinous crime? You disappoint me!" Luigi sobbed.

Just as Mario approached him, Luigi's lover's ghost appeared. Luigi gaped, but barely had time to scream before his lover picked up a lamp and threw it at Mario. Mario's life slipped from him as he uttered his last words, "You should have just put a dime in my bucket." With that, he breathed his last.

*END*

Well, now you know what a real crack story looks like, haha!


End file.
